Revelations: Truth Through Battle
The Morning After Kagura woke up in the hospital wing of the Ito Academy. She wasn't entirely sure what happened to get her there, but she saw that Parius, and Tsunade were sitting on the other side of the room. "What happened?" She said, looking at Tsunade. Tsuande smiled as she moved some of Kagura's hair out of her face, "Some people infiltrated the Academy and tried to take you away, but luckily Parius managed to stop them and save you" She said as Kagura looked over to Parius who nodded and smiled. Parius looked out the window. "So. You are a Chitose, eh?" Kagura felt her heart drop. What's he going to do with me? Take me away from here? ''"Tsunade. That boy who was with us. Bring him and Kagura to the training field, if you would. There are....things I must ask them." With that, Parius turned and left the room. "Tsunade...Do you think he will take me away from the Academy?" Kagura asked, looking petrified. "I honestly have no idea Kagura, but I will make sure that You have the choice of whether or not you wish to stay or go" Tsunade said as she sat down next to her bed and smiled while moving her hair behind her ear. ''I hope he doesn't decided to take you away from me, it would hurt me more than you could know Kagura ''Tsunade thought in her mind as she watched Kagura lie back down. After Tsunade left, Kagura tried to compose herself. "He is someone related to me, but why am I so nervous....It feels like if I see Parius, something bad is going to happen..." Kagura then shook her head, knocking herself out of the feelings. "No, i will show him that I am worthy of the Chitose name!" Kagura then got up off her bed, and got dressed in battle clothes. A knock on the door was heard as Domino slowly entered with his eyes covered, "you're a decent aren't you?" He said as Kagura noticed that his hand's were covered in bandages from the blisters that he recieved from cleaning the entire gym with a tooth brush. "You're not gonna shock me again are you?" He said slowly peeking as he found Kagura wearing her battle armor. "I'm not going to shock you, unless you are stupid." She grabbed the katana next to her, then stopped. Who left this sword here? She thought, before turning to Domino. "Parius wants to see us. I don't know for what, but I want to be prepared." She belted the blade to her hip, and surged some of her lightning through it. "I hope your ready, in case he fights us." Domino looked at her before seeing how different she was, in his eyes the idea that she was related to the guy was unthinkable, but he knew that she wouldn't talk to her about it until she was ready. "Kagura, I..." He was about to speak when they both heard the Head-Mistress return. "I see you're up and about Kagura, good, I trust Domino has been brought up to speed" Kagura nodded as Domino looked over his shoulder, "Come, you two have a meeting to attend to" Tsunade said as she walked out the door, Domino looked over to Kagura with a confused face. It Begins..... Parius was lying on his back, staring at the sky when the three approached him. "Stop." He said, and all three halted. "Now, seeing as I am the only one who seems to know anything, I am going to ask you a couple of questions first off." Parius got up into a siting position. "Do either of you know what the Ryuugan is?" Kagura shook her head, as Domino did the same. "Good. As I thought. Now, do either of you know who the person who founded the Chitose is?" Kagura spoke. "Atama Chitose." "Good." Parius smiled. "Now. I'm sure you two don't need any teaching on how powerful I am. But, at the same time. I have no idea how powerful you are. I have a good idea, but I want to see what you both got. I want to fight you both, at the same time. What do you say to that, Kagura and Domino?" Domino turned over to Kagura who looked back, smiling a bit and nodded, "Bring it on, we're both ready to take you on Parius" Domino said cracking his knuckles. "I of course will be making sure you do not take things too far Parius" Tsunade said standing at a safe distance to make herself known. Parius took off his coat. "I don't want to get it ruined, I just got it." Not summoning his swords, Parius just stood there. "Bring it." He said. Kagura drew her blade, and rushed in, lightning crackling down the blade. Swinging it fast, Parius dodged every swing. "You already know how to imbue your weapon with your element? Impressive." Parius then caught the blade with his right hand, black flames appearing on the hand. "But, your still too rash." Bringing his left hand forward, Parius hit Kagura in the stomach with an open palm strike, putting enough effort for her to fly a good couple of feet. Domino growled, charging up his magic as a circle appeared under himself, "Primal:Black Panther Enhancement" He said as the energy changed his body to have similar marking of a panther, in one instant he disappeared only to reappear behind Parius as he attempted to strike him. Parius grabbed Domino's hand, and flipped him over Parius's back. Kagura then appeared, aiming to chop off Parius's head with her blades. Parius leaned back, the sword sweeping over him. "Well, if I had been a normal opponent, that would've ended me." Parius then leaned farther back, placing his hands on the ground, and uppercutting Kagura with his foot. leaping off of his hands and landing on his feet, he smiled. "That all?" Domino growled, focusing his magic as his body suddenly turned from a human to full panther humanoid baring his teeth at Parius. "Kagura, I know this may not be your style, but if we wanna have any chance of taking this guy down, we got to work together as a team, combine our powers and we may stand a chance" He said in a calm voice as it shocked Kagura how the class clown could actually take something seriously. "You talk too much." Parius said, as he surged forward, bringing black flames between them, separating them. "Don't try and put those out, by the way." Parius said, as he focused on Domino. "Let's see just how fast you really are, eh, kitty cat?" Kagura was seriously angry, but somewhat respectful of Parius. ''He knew we would work together, so he made it to where we can't see each other. I guess that is the experience he has. Kagura then caught a glimpse of a person, and shot a lightning bolt at it. Not knowing it was Domino..... "AHHH!!!!" The electricity surged throughout Domino as he fell to his knees, paralyzed from the shock, and trying to figure out a way to get back up. "Well, normally I love her little love taps, but I'm thinking you meant to do that on purpose didn't you Parius" Domino said baring his fangs as Parius stood there with his calm demeanor. "I really didn't wanna do this just yet, especially since I can barley control it, but I'ma show Kagura that I care for her" The magic started emerging as Domino's entire body started changing from the humanoid hybrid to a full black panther that glared at Parius, growing as it roared and attempted to attack him. Parius merely smiled, and dodged the attacks. "A lot quicker in this form, eh?" Parius said, moving back. He is actually able to use that, then? Tsunade, what have you been doing at this Academy? Parius thought, before raising his right hand. "I think play-time is over." Parius said. "Dragon Style: Meteor Impact." Kagura still couldn't see what was happening. "Head-Mistress! How is this any fair?" She shouted, when the entire ground shook. Kagura looked over, and the flames disappeared. Domino then appeared next to her, and she stared in shock. "Domino? what the hell happened?" she asked. A crater was now in the ground before them, and Kagura couldn't believe it. Parius stepped out the smoke that was coming out of the crater. "You dodged it. Impressive." He then found even ground. "But, I guess I actually have to use this." Parius closed his eyes. "It's time you realized why people feared me." Parius opened his eyes, and they were red, with a black serpentine pupil. "This is the Ryuugan." Even in his primal mind, Domino sensed that something was wrong when he stared right into the eyes and moved in front of Kagura to protect her. He growled as if trying to tell her that she needed to stay back, because he did not know what was about to happen. Parius smiled at the gesture that Domino had tried to do. "Well. I figured it would come to this. You seem predictable. You might wanna change that." Parius suddenly appeared in front of Domino. "But. For now, you get to come with me." He grabbed Domino, and they both disappeared. Parius looked around. they were in the forest around the Academy. But, they were also miles away. Parius jumped back, and smiled. "Later." He then disappeared again. He re-appeared again, before looking at Kagura. "Now then. For the main event." Tsunade quickly went to the spot where she tried to feel the energy of Domino, but only felt the residue of the spell that Parius used. Her magic became stronger as she erupted in anger at what Parius had done. "DOMINO!!!" "Silence." Parius hissed at Tsunade. She stared at him, shocked. "This is important is Kagura is to live past this." Parius then pulled his full glare on Kagura. At that moment, her eyes changed into near copies of Parius's. A burst of magic blasted from Kagura, and she collapsed into a heap. Parius disengaged his on eyes. "There we go." he then turned to Tsunade, ready to answer any question she had. Domino growled in anger as he looked around, trying to figure out which part of the forest he was in, but stopped when he suddenly felt the strong energy emerge from a few miles away. He immediatly reconized it as Kagura and quickly ran after the energy. "Pairus, if so much as a hair has been hurt on him, I will hunt you down" Tsunade growled as she gripped her sword tightly, wanting to kill the man in front of her. "What purpose did it serve to take away Kagura's friend?!" Parius stared very calmly at Tsunade. "Because. In his current state, there wouldn't have been any way for me to do what I just did to Kagura. He would've defended her. It's a nice gesture, but it serves no purpose right now. And don't worry. All I did was teleport him a couple of miles outside the Academy. I'm more surprised you aren't asking about Kagura." Tsunade looked at Kagura, "In my heart, I knew that there was something Kagura would have to do by herself, but you had no right to take the friendship she had with Domino away from her!!" Right when she said that, the three of them heard a panther roar as Domino jumped the wall and landed right in front of Kagura. "You idiot! Don't touch her!" Parius said, moving towards Domino. He then turned to Tsunade. "This is what I meant. He doesn't get it through his thick skull. This is not something he can protect her from." He looked at Domino, as a flash of anger, and memory flashed in Parius's eyes. "Those eyes have been the death of many of our family. They are powerful. But, when they are fully awakened, they cause insanity, and turns our natural wanderlust, and battle thirst into something more sinister. I have done everything I possibly can." He turned back to Tsunade. "When the eyes awakened, they were taking far too much of her own magical energy to keep her safe. At the rate she was going, it would've been much to easy to kill her. The ryuugan has a built in safe-gaurd when it is in it's initial stage. It cuases a huge blast of magical energy, knocking everyone out around the user." Parius seemed saddened by his next words. "However, Kagura was getting knocked out when her eyes used it. They were taking too much energy for her to cope with. Therefore, i implanted something of my own design itno them. Now, they will only take a fraction of what they were." Parius then turned back to Domino. "However, the longer we fought, the more I knew that you wouldn't let me get a clear shot for me to do this. So, I took you away. And, if you touch her now, it will mess up everything. Her mind needs time to process what I did to it." Parius walked over to his blades, and picked them up, along with his coat. "So, nice job using that head of yours, Hero. You almost made her brain-dead." Domino's growling calmed down as he turned over to Kagura, seeing her in the calm state of mind, realizing everything Parius said was right. His magic slowly dropped down as he returned back to his normal state, still on his hands and knees, thinking about everything that happened. "I... I almost got her killed.... Who am I kidding? I'm not a hero" He said with a defeated tone as he simply stood there. Tsunade felt a ting of saddness for Domino and went to help him up, but he refused as he got up and slowly walked away from the arena.